Domination: Part 1
by Luna MoonBeam
Summary: The world was fine until It happened.  The game Earthbound through Porky Minch's eyes.  First story.  I made the one story I was going to do and made it two :3
1. Prologue

"_My new toy…"_

My life had been pretty boring till the night when the meteor fell…

My name is Porky Minch. I have long, shaggy, blonde hair that usually falls over my eyes. My eyes are blue by the way. I have one friend, his name is Ness.

Ness… He was always a caring boy… He came to check on my family when it fell. Ness was the normal 14 year old boy, until the meteor fell of course. He plays video games, with yo-yos, and rides bike. He has black hair and purplish blue eyes. We used to hangout all the time together until he met…_Her_.

I've always had a crush on her. Her perfect smile. Her perfect hair, that fell perfectly on her perfect shoulders… Her beautiful name… Paula… She was perfect in every physical way. I say physical because her only flaw was mentally… She fell in love with… _Him_.

So, I was in the middle of their love. The more they hung out the more I faded into the background. That's when I met _Him_.

My family and I were up wondering what happened. There was this big flash of lightning and a mini earthquake. A few minutes after the earthquake ended Ness was over at my house checking on us. At least I knew he was okay but, my real worry was _Her_. _Is She okay?_, I wondered, _I hope so…_

That's when Ness suggested that we should check up on the mountain. He was talking about the mountain that was practically in his backyard. It seemed like a good idea, so we went to his house to grab some supplies. We climbed the mountain for about an hour before we reached the top. There in the summit was a giant meteor. Ness walked up to it. Sensing something strange I tried to talk him out of it but, no he wanted to see how this happened.

The meteor started to glow… I ran to check on Ness but, as I got there he fell. I, not knowing what to do, picked him up and brought him home. After I knew he was safe I went back up to the hill, grabbing a weapon on the way. The hill was engulfed in red and black mist.

"I-I-I-f-e-e-l-g-o-o-d."

"Where are you? Why did you hurt my friend?"

"I-I-I-a-m-a-l-l-a-r-o-u-n-d-y-o-u."

_He is the mist_, I thought to myself, _there's no hiding from him..._

"What is your name?"

"S-o-m-e-c-a-l-l-m-e-g-i-y-g-a-s"

"Why did you come here?"

"I-c-a-m-e-t-o-m-a-k-e-f-r-i-e-n-d-s"

_Friends, I wish I had friends..._

"I'll be your friend."

"R-e-a-l-l-y?"

"Of course, I really have no friends either..."

The fog became thicker.

"I-w-i-l-l-b-r-i-n-g-y-o-u-h-o-m-e"

He was surrounding him self around me. It was almost like he was picking me up. Then, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Devil

**DUUUUDE I FIGURED THIS OUT! Pleas read and tell me what you think.**

I woke up in a cold, damp place. My eyes haven't adjusted to the dark yet.

"Where am I?"

"W-e-a-r-e-i-n-t-h-e-C-a-v-e-o-f-t-h-e-P-a-s-t"

"Cave of the Past?"

"Y-e-s"

This cave, it had a strange feeling to it. When my eyesight came back, I saw why. This place was no ordinary cave, there are holes. These holes turned out to be cliffs and the cliffs turned out to be chasms. They went down forever.

"C-o-m-e o-u-r t-r-i-p i-s-n-t o-v-e-r y-e-t"

So I followed him for a few hours, stopping here and there for breaks, when finally we arrived at what looked like a big metal door.

"T-h-i-s i-s t-h-e D-e-v-i-l-'-s M-a-c-h-i-n-e."

This door was magnificent, beautiful in every way... Except that it was named the Devil's Machine.

"T-h-e D-e-v-i-l-'-s M-a-c-h-i-n-e h-a-s t-h-e p-o-w-e-r t-o m-a-k-e m-o-r-e f-r-i-e-n-d-s."

More friends? Don't you have to earn them with love and trust?

"S-t-e-p i-n-s-i-d-e y-o-u-l-l s-e-e h-o-w."

I stepped through the doors and looked around. It was cold in there and darker than the Cave of the Past. Walking a little bit further I came upon this door, smaller than the first, and turned around to ask gyigas if it was ok to go into this one.

"Y-o-u c-a-n g-o t-h-r-o-u-g-h a-n-y d-o-o-r y-o-u c-o-m-e u-p-o-n."

I noticed he was spacing his words a lot better. Turning back to the door I saw there was no handle. It must've fallen off, I told myself. It was easy to open, all I had to do was push on it. I walked into this hall, this one being longer than the other, slower than I was going. There was something in here. I heard a screech from a bat and ran back to where gyigas was.

"Bring me home. Now."

"B-u-t f-r-i-e-n-d..."

"Now."

In a flash of light I was home again.

**End of chapter one.**


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Hey dudes I'm back for all the people that may or may not see this! I hope I'm doing this right...**

It was good to be back home in Onett. Back to the same old same old. Sorta.

I got home to my mom running around chasing some sort of insect, my dad yelling at my little brother, Picky, and Ness making a fuss at my mom for trying to swat Buzz-Buzz.

"If that _thing_ gets near me again I'll, I'll" she forced her swatter down faster than you can say "Cannibalistic Turtles." While she was about to swat the table Buzz-Buzz flew right underneath the swatter. Splat, down goes the bumble bee.

Ness, being the short tempered kid he is, stormed out the door. Probably to go cry to his mama. I may have thought this if it wasn't for the loud crack of thunder we heard outside. We hurried out there to see if Ness was hurt. He was standing wide eyed in fear in front of him, a singed patch of grass. It was a nice day outside so lightning couldn't have struck him.

"It. It was. It wasn't me... How'd that..."

Ness was trying to make an excuse for what happened but failed.

"Ness, honey?"

Ness ran. He ran so far away. It was a few seconds later I heard a loud slam.

_ He went home, _I thought_, Home to cry to his mom._

After the episode with Ness, I decided to go inside and play some video games. Little did I know that my brother wanted to go over to Ness' house.

"No Picky we can't go to Ness' house today."

"Why, big brother?"

"Ness is having a temper tantrum right know."

Picky went over there anyways. Sometimes I think he's to independent. Like mom should crack down on him a little bit more.

"Mom! I'm going out, ok?"

She didn't answer. She never really does. She's never really cared.

I left. I didn't know where I was going but, I left just the same.

I'm thinking of starting something with my ocs some day... sooo ya...


	4. Bored, All by Myself

_**Sorry.. This is a little over due...**_

It was a beautiful day out. It would've been better if gyigas left me alone...

I left my house behind. I was going to start anew. I was sitting on the hill when _His_ voice started to say gibberish in my head.

"A-r-e y-o-u h-a-p-p-y n-o-w-?"

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"T-h-a-n l-i-s-t-e-n. I o-n-c-e h-a-d a d-i-f-f-e-r-e-n-t f-r-i-e-n-d b-e-f-o-r-e I t-u-r-n-e-d i-n-t-o t-h-i-s. H-i-s n-a-m-e w-a-s N-i-n-t-e-n."

"You weren't always a swirling black and red blob?"

"N-o. I u-s-e-d t-o l-o-o-k l-i-k-e a p-o-k-e-m-o-n n-a-m-e-d M-e-w-t-w-o, M-e-w-t-w-o. A-s I w-a-s s-a-y-i-n-g, I w-a-s f-r-i-e-n-d-s w-i-t-h a b-o-y n-a-m-e-d N-i-n-t-e-n. H-e w-a-s c-o-o-l u-n-t-i-l h-e b-e-t-r-a-y-e-d m-e."

"What did he do to betray you?"

"H-e t-r-i-e-d t-o d-e-s-t-r-o-y m-e."

"How? Why?"

"H-e t-h-o-u-g-h-t I w-a-s e-v-i-l. H-e u-s-e-d h-i-s p-s-y-c-h-i-c p-o-w-e-r-s o-n m-e. T-h-e-y d-i-d-n-t r-e-a-l-l-y w-o-r-k."

"They did though, they made you this."

"N-o t-h-e-y d-i-d-n-t. I w-a-s s-o-p-p-o-s-e-d t-o b-e c-o-m-p-l-e-t-e-l-y d-e-s-t-r-o-y-e-d b-y t-h-e-m."

"So, how are you still here?"

"T-h-e o-n-e t-h-i-n-g I c-a-m-e h-e-r-e f-o-r h-e-l-p-e-d m-e e-n-d-u-r-e t-h-e p-a-i-n. I c-l-u-n-g t-o t-h-e i-d-e-a o-f o-n-e d-a-y f-i-n-d-i-n-g a-n-o-t-h-e-r f-r-i-e-n-d."

"And I was that friend?"

"Y-e-s"

"I won't betray you, like him. I promise."


End file.
